El Primo de Hinata
by Lolo18
Summary: One-Shot. Esto es lo que pasa cuando se mezclan: un primo recién llegado, celos y una pestaña. Resultado: una declaración de amor. Extraño pero cierto. Regalo para Kataka24 hoy en su cumpleaños. ¡Espero te guste!


_**Para ti mi querida amiga Kataka24, que aunque poco te conozco eres una gran persona.**_

_**Espero te guste y que tus comentarios sean positivos.**_

_**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**_

_**El Primo de Hinata**_

_La guerra había acabado, no solo había derrotado a Madara sino que había logrado traer conmigo a Sasuke, me nombraron héroe y Hokage de Konoha, mi vida no podía estar mejor; pero mi corazón no._

"_Por que yo te amo"_

_Era lo que pasaba por mi cabeza una y otra vez, mi amor por Sakura se había definido en cariño pero no me sentía enamorado de Hinata._

_Ella fue valiente, decidida, audaz; ella aunque no lo supiese me protegió y se lo debo, pero no sabía como hablarle, como acercarme; creo que lo mejor será hacerle creer que no recuerdo nada. Es lo mejor._

_¡Hinata! – la vi caminando distraída por lo que vi un buen momento para acercarme._

…_Hokage… buenos días… con su permiso – su tartamudeo cesó un poco._

_Pero yo… quería invitarte a desayunar – _

_Lo siento… pero no… puedo…- _

_Y así pasó un mes, yo le hablaba y ella me evadía, yo la invitaba y ella negaba, me estaba ignorando. _

_A lo lejos la vi hablando y riendo con Kiba, éste la abrazaba de vez en cuando y ella no se quejaba; solo una palabra vino a mi mente y me dio pánico._

_Olvido._

_No podía permitirlo, no, Hinata no me puede olvidar._

_Hola – les hablé entre serio y dolido._

_Ja! Naruto – baka ni porque eres Hokage pienses que te voy a respetar… pero no quiero peleas… ¿Cómo estas? – ese Kiba ahora me caía peor._

_Bien… Hinata quisiera hablar contigo un momento. – ella se sorprendió._

_Kiba seguimos mas tarde… que te parece… pasar por mí… ¿a las 7?- ¿acaso tendrían una cita?_

_¡Sería un gusto para mí Hina preciosa! – le besó la mejilla y mis nudillos se tensaron – Adiós baka – estuve a punto de golpearlo pero su voz me hizo olvidar todo._

_¿Qué quiere Hokage? – sin duda que había cambiado, ya no tartamudeaba tanto._

_Dirás que soy idiota pero solo quería alejarte de él – mis instintos me hicieron correr, dejando a la pobre confundida._

_Estaba alerta de la "supuesta cita" entre Hinata y el idiota cara de perro de Kiba, no podía permitir contacto físico. Lo que aún no caía en cuenta es que mi "sentido protector", no era más que, celos._

_Los perseguí hasta que entraron en la heladería, luego fueron al centro comercial, por último se sentaron en una de las bancas del parque; él le hablaba y ella reía, me repugnaba el solo echo de dejar a Hinata con ese imbécil, al rato la llevó a la mansión y ahora era mi oportunidad._

_Subí a su habitación y mala idea. Ella se desvestía y no pude ni quise apartar la mirada, era hermosa, todo su cuerpo perfecto, su cara tímida y sonrojada, esas piernas que bien sabía como disfrazar._

_¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes de semejante mujer? Si que era un idiota._

_La vi dormir, la vi llorar, la vi a ella y no a nadie más._

_El día llegó y tenía que hacer algo urgente para calmar estas ansias que tenía de verla, y como por arte y gracia de Kami, ella venía caminando sola._

_¡Hola! – le hablé por atrás y ella se asustó._

…_Hokage… - odiaba que me dijera así._

…_Dime Naruto… - _

_Pero yo… -_

…_No reproches… - saqué una rosa y se la di, ella se sorprendió y la agarró delicadamente._

_Gracias… Naruto…- _

_La invité a pasear, le compré helado, la hice reír hasta con cosquillas, extraño momento pero mágico, estar con ella era único. Ya veo por que Kiba y muchos de la aldea, dicen querer casarse con Hinata._

_Es delicada, amable, tierna, hermosa, elegante, aparte que hace el mejor ramen del mundo._

_Esa mujer era perfecta y me amaba. ¿Pero yo la amaba?_

_¿Por qué Hinata? – rompí el extraño silencio que se había formado hace un rato._

_¿Eh? – me vio como una niña que no entendía; hermoso._

_¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí? – los colores se le subieron a la cara._

_Yo…- me vio largo rato y luego suspiró. – Yo me enamoré de ti solo por ser tú, por perseguir tus sueños y nunca rendirte, por correr, superarte, por tu corazón y la bondad con la que amabas, aún sabiendo que eras rechazado, por nunca rendirte ante los problemas de la vida… aunque no lo creas… soy una deshonra para la familia… y tu… solo con verte… sé que puedo resistir…- sus palabras me hicieron abrazarla, besarla, decirle que ¿la amaba?, tal vez sí la amaba, pero tenía que descubrirlo._

_Señorita Hinata – su primo apareció de repente._

_¿Qué pasa Neji? – _

_Ha llegado Kenji – vi como sus ojos se abrieron de felicidad._

_¡HINATA! – un chico pasó por detrás de Neji, la abrazó y la alzó por los aires mientras que ella reía._

_Jajajajaja ¡Basta Kenji! – el chico obedeció y la bajó, pero, ¿Quién era? _

_Hinata… Hinata… Hinata… estas guapísima… ¡CASATE CONMIGO! - ¿Qué? Y que se creía ese fulano para pedirle matrimonio a MI Hinata._

_¿No crees que es muy pronto? - ¿Hinata también? Pero que pasa aquí._

_Jajajajaja ¡Te extrañé tonta! Vamos por helado que hay mucho de que hablar… por cierto… ¿Quién es el? – _

_Kenji… él es Naruto Namikaze… el Hokage de Konoha…- vi como el chico me tendió la mano y yo la acepté. – Hokage… él es Kenji… mi…- _

_Su prometido – _

_¡QUE! – gritamos Neji, Hinata y yo. ¿Su prometida? Pero que…_

_Vamos Hinata… ¡el helado nos espera! – agarró a Hinata y se la llevó como saco de papas dejando una nube de humo por detrás._

_Ese Kenji…- Neji estaba entre atónito y molesto. – Adiós – se despidió de mí y se fue._

_Ahora si entendía menos lo que pasaba._

…_**O…O…O…O**_

_¡KENJI! – me bajé furiosa ¿Qué se traía?_

_Te gusta el Hokage ¿eh? – había dado en el punto._

_No sé de que hablas – busqué el helado y lo abrí._

_Si sabes de que hablo y ya no te comas todo el helado – _

_Le declaré mi amor en la batalla contra Madara… pero él… él no me ama…- bajé la mirada._

_Umm no estés tan segura prima – lo miré confundida._

_¿Qué quieres decir? –_

_Te quiere… tal vez no se ha dado cuenta pero te quiere…- no podía creer lo que mi primo me decía por lo que decidí cambiar la conversación, por algo que si me interesaba saber._

_Mas bien dime que es eso del compromiso… explícame…- _

_Fácil… con un "compromiso"… el idiota ese se te declarará al fin… y serás feliz para siempre – me entró un tic en el ojo. Si bien sabía que le gustaban la vida de película pero ya esto era demasiado._

_Si mi padre se entera te decapita – _

_No hará nada… lo tengo en mis manos – sacó una foto donde mi padre salía con los labios pintados de rosa, abrazando la foto de mi madre._

_Eres un genio – me reí con él y le pedí a Kami que todo saliera bien._

_El día se fue y llegó el mañana, Kenji me había despertado temprano con la excusa de trazar "nuestro plan", el cual nunca resultó._

_Salimos a pasear por toda Konoha hasta que sentí la mano de Kenji junto a la mía, supe que "él" se acercaba._

_Hokage ¿Cómo esta? – mi primo si que sabía actuar._

_Muy bien… Hinata ¿Cómo estas? – estaba por responder pero Kenji lo hizo primero._

_Hermosa ¿no lo cree? – _

_Sin duda alguna – me sorprendió su respuesta._

_Gracias – me coloré toda, él me había dicho hermosa._

_¿quiere acompañarnos a la heladería? – algo se traía entre manos mi primo._

_Con gusto – vi como apretaba sus nudillos y por un segundo quise pensar que estaba celoso._

_¡Vamos! – _

_Llegamos a la heladería y Naruto no nos quitaba la vista de encima._

_¿Desde cuando son novios? – nos preguntó sin miedo._

_Futuros esposos – su mandíbula se tensó y entonces Kenji me susurró "celos", me sonrojé pero lo ignoré – Desde hace tres meses que salimos… soy un Hyuga de la rama principal… por lo que Hiashi no se opuso en nada…- me miraba y sonreía mientras que Naruto estaba a punto de echar humo._

_Yo… debo ir al baño…- tuve que alejarme, esa conversación me haría daño._

…_**O…O…O…O…O**_

_Vayamos al grano Hokage… sin máscaras y sin rodeos…- ¿y que se creía este cara de travesti?_

_¿a que te refieres? – traté de sonar indiferente pero lo cierto es que estaba molesto y celoso._

_Quisiera saber si usted quiere a Hinata - ¿Por qué demonios me preguntaba eso?_

_Yo…- pero en ese instante apareció Hinata y agradecí a Kami._

_Debemos irnos amorcito - ¿amorcito? Ese maldito travesti barato se atrevía llamar amorcito a mi Hinata, lo mataré._

_Los acompañaré – _

_Desde aquella vez había pasado un mes de inmensa tortura, Kenji iba pegado como chicle tras ella y yo moría de celos, a veces me salía del trabajo solo para seguirlos, pero el imbécil terminaba siempre dándose cuenta._

_¿La amas? – _

_Esa pregunta era fácil de hacerla pero difícil de responder, o al menos eso yo creía._

_Mas que a mi vida – _

_No me quedaban mas dudas, si amaba a Hinata tenía que quitársela, luchar por ella, y ahora eso haría._

_Me paré de la torre Hokage decidido a buscarla pero no la encontré, caminé por todo el parque pero tampoco la encontré, como por instinto paré en el campo de batalla donde ella se me declaró y entonces la vi. _

_La luna daba con ella y se veía perfectamente hermosa, el viento ondeaba sus cabellos y a mi olfato llegaba su exquisito olor, ella estaba ahí para mí y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad._

…_Hinata…- ella me miró con sorpresa._

…_Naruto…- que bien sonaba mi nombre en sus labios._

_¿Qué haces aquí? – _

_Yo solo… vine a… recordar…- ¡bingo! Era lo que buscaba, no me ha olvidado._

_¿Hinata tu sigues amándome? – me le acerqué y su tierno sonrojo apareció._

_Yo… yo…- quería besarla._

_Quiero besarte – rocé mis labios con los de ella pero alguien no deseado apareció._

_¡MI VIDA! – mi vida vas a suplicar cuando te corte las bolas, malnacido._

_¡Kenji! – ella se sorprendía y a la vez notaba cierta molestia en su voz._

_Tu padre nos busca… debemos irnos…- la agarró de la mano y no pude evitar gruñir._

_Adiós Naruto – _

_Adiós Hinata – _

_Tenía que buscarla, decirle cuanto la amaba, no podía permitir que un cara de travesti barato me la quitara, quería que me mimara en las noches, quería que me cocinara, que me dijera que me amaba, quería tenerla conmigo para siempre._

_Ese fue el primer pensamiento con el que comencé el día._

_Salí de mi mansión y me fui a recorrer la ciudad, aunque tuviese mucho trabajo por hacer no me importó, en ese momento solo quería estar con ella. La busqué por todos lados hasta que la vi con él, y éste se le encimaba, ¿acaso iba a besarla?, lentamente se le acercaba y ella estaba sonrojada. ¡Maldito travesti malnacido! Ya conocería la furia de Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki._

_¡Hinata! – le grité y ellos voltearon sorprendidos junto con mucha gente, ni me importó el espectáculo que estaba por dar, ya que nos encontrábamos en el mercado._

_¿Eh? ¿Naruto? – _

_¡Aléjate de ella idiota! – ese imbécil ya me conocería._

_¿Quién me lo impide? – y todavía se osaba a retarme._

_¡Ella es mía! – la gente, incluso ella, se sorprendieron._

_¡Naruto! ¿Qué haces? – Sakura había llegado y estaba tratando de detenerme, pero estaba lo suficiente molesto como para no hacerlo._

_Estoy reclamando lo que me pertenece – _

_¡Serás un burro! Ni que Hinata fuese objeto – pero era sordo a todo._

_¡TE AMO HINATA! – ella soltó pequeñas lágrimas y corrió abrazándome después._

_Tardaste demasiado – me dijo al oído y me besó. Por Kami que sus labios eran la gloria._

_Una semana después le pedí matrimonio y hoy se iba Kenji, así que íbamos a despedirlo, claro que también me enteré de otras cosas._

_Adiós primo… llámame cuando… puedas – mi ahora prometida le dio un fuerte abrazo._

_Adiós Kenji… y discúlpame lo mal que te traté… gracias – _

_No te preocupes Naruto… aunque aceptaré tus disculpas si me dejas ser el padrino de sus hijos…- le tendí la mano y el la aceptó._

_Echo – _

_Adiós a todos… prometo visitarlos pronto…- y luego emprendió su viaje._

_Pero había algo que aún rondaba mi cabeza._

_Oye Hinata… - caminábamos por el parque agarrados de manos._

_Dime Naruto – ella me sonrió, tenía la novia más hermosa._

_El día en el mercado… cuando me declaré a ti…- sus mejillas se coloraron así que no pude soltar una risilla. – ¿Kenji iba a besarte? – pero en vez de responderme, soltó una estruendosa carcajada. - ¿Qué? - _

_Tenía una pestaña en la nariz y él solo iba a quitármela - ¿una pestaña? Entonces por culpa de una estúpida pestaña fue que estaba a punto de matar al pobre._

_Jajajajajaja – no pude evitar reírme._

_Además mi primo es gay – _

_Y entonces pude notar que me faltaba la chaqueta naranja que mas amaba._

_¡KENJI MALDITO TRAVESTI BARATO ME LAS PAGARAS! - _


End file.
